


Oliver's Distraction

by LadyPaige



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade prides himself on being a good distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver's Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the "Family Lost, Family Gained" series, which consists of a range of small story ideas that I could not fit in to my main Slade/Oliver story "Beyond Description"
> 
> This story is has not been betaed, you have been warned.

The first had been Adam Hunt and when the threat had been ignored he came back. A hooded figure- dubbed The Hood, was attacking the wealthy business men and women of Starling City, first with a warning then 24 hours later if the person had not taken his advise he would come back to collect. Most took the warning and gave back what they had stolen from the people of the city, others did not and paid dearly for it, not that killing seemed to bother the hood. Like clockwork the Hood would warn and return, he would do this at a minimum of once a week, never any less, sometimes he would take down two or three a week but never anymore, he would always give them their day notice and until they were done with he would not move on to another, for someone who threaten some very dangerous people he did not take any unnecessary risks.

 

"Sargent, I found something you'll want to see." said John, a lab tech working with Starling city Police.

 

Sargent Lance stood from his desk, turning and seeing the look in the tech's eyes Lance knew who it was about but still he asked, as he made his way over "The Hood?"

 

"None other." the tech said, turning and walking to lab, knowing the Sargent would follow.

 

"I managed to find some more footage of The Hood." he said taking his seat "Stores and other business were no luck, he always sticks to the back streets." he pulled up some footage "The cams of storage places and night clubs were more useful however."

 

Lance watched with eyes full of determination as the figure ran past the camera, it was only one of those cameras that took pictures every 5 seconds so there were only three pictures of The Hood; two of him running by and the last only contained the heel of his shoe but it was progress.

 

"Now watch this." John grinned and played the next clip.

 

It was of The Hood running back the other way.

 

"He never goes the same way." Lance said to himself. The Hood would not slip up like that.

 

"I bet he does not shrink neither." John said, turning back to his computer.

 

"What?" Lance froze "Does that mean..."

 

"Yep." John said, pulling up the two pictures he had took, one from each piece of footage, with a red line next to each man, showing the difference in height "The first was 5ft 10, the second was just over 6ft." he added "Also, it could be just me but the first guy looks leaner."

 

Lance could not believe it, he looked back at the screen "Who were they after that night?"

 

"No warnings were reported and the following day there were no attacks. They must have doing recon or something." John said, "However this happened just over two weeks ago." he pointed out.

 

The Sargent blinked, eyes wide. For the past two week The Hood had gone none stop, still sticking to treats and then returning the following day if they did not compile but this had been the first time he had gone two weeks without a single break. So far ten people had been targeted and it was believed that another had been warned just hours ago, that was unless he broke into his own office.

 

What had set The Hood on this war path? Or Hoods, for that matter.

 

\--

The four sat in a Chinese restaurant, the table covered in large plants full of food that they slip and shared between each other, after years of living together they had become quite accustomed to sharing.

 

All four had black hair and brown eyes, only one unnaturally so. Oliver, who was relaxed in knowing the secretary cameras were all for show, had dyed his hair black and had bought a few pairs of brown coloured contact lenses to lower the chance of being recognized, he was still restricted when he went out but he was quite content with his family, even if he still missed Tommy and Thea, he would have to settle for occasionally spying on them, he was unsure for how long.

 

"Jeff." Shado suggested.

 

"Please give me a worse name." Oliver said.

 

"Ned."

 

Oliver rolled his eye.

 

Slade smirked "Your going to have to think of something," he picked glass of water "as funny as Twist is, it's a pretty obvious nickname." he took a sip.

 

"He'll need a last name too." Yao Fei pointed out.

 

"There's a point." Slade said "What's a common last name?" he asked himself.

 

"Morgan." Oliver suggested.

 

"Like Dexter?" Slade cocked a brow at the youngest of the group "We could just call you Monroe like the bloke from Grimm."

 

"Winchester." Shado pointed out.

 

"You all watch too much TV." Yao Fei said before using his chop sticks to trap and eat a prawn.

 

"We have missed a lot of it." Shado pointed out "Also," she said turning to Slade "Breaking Bad season one is starting this Friday."

 

Slade smiled "Brilliant."

 

Oliver gave a weak smirk as Yao Fei just watched the two, looking like if he had a more childish nature he would be rolling his eyes.

 

\--

 

"I don't know why but he didn't take any evidence and I've received no visits."

 

"I hope it stays that way for your sake... the warehouse where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit, it must be attend to. Properly."

 

"I know we can not afford anyone finding out that Robert's yacht was sabotaged."

 

"It does not serve for anyone to find evidence of that."

 

Oliver sighed and pressed his laptop key to make the recording play again.

 

"I don't know why but he didn't take any evidence and I've received no visits."

 

"I hope it stays that way for your sake... the warehouse where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit, it must be attend to. Properly."

 

Slade tapped his knuckles lightly on the door before opening the it.

 

"I know we can not afford anyone finding out that Robert's yacht was sabotaged."

 

"It does not serve for anyone to find evidence of that."

 

"How ya feelin'?" Slade asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

Oliver pressed the key again.

 

"I don't know why but he didn't take any evidence and I've received no visits."

 

Slade looked at Oliver sadly, the younger man lay curled up on his bed, finger fixed to a key on his laptop, ready to play the clip as soon as it ended.

 

There four had finally escaped from Lain Yu, after the group were questioned by ASIS on what happened during the 6 months short of six years after Slade and Billy Wintergreen had arrived at Lain Yu, the group were able to leave, leaving the evidence of the whole event to ASIS, with the promise that they were to be left alone and never reminded of the matter again.

 

Unsurprisingly the group, after years of sticking together, did not want to part so the only question was simple; where did they want to go? The answer had been straight forward; Starling City. Slade, Shado and Yao Fei had known about the list and on their last night on the Island, as they went over the plans of their escape, Oliver told them that he one day wanted to fulfil his father's last wish, the group knew they were the one thing that would hold the blonde (at the time) back so they choice the city.

 

ASIS may not have been keeping tabs on them but the name Oliver Queen would be recognised pretty quickly, not that he did not want to go back to his family and friends but he suggested that he started the list first, to put a stop to any suspicion when he did return a few weeks or so later. As if that did not make things difficult enough, Yao Fei was still believed to have massacred innocent people thanks to the Chinese military which made getting out of China impossible to do legally, until ASIS had cleared the matter. However Slade had managed to get a hold of an old friend/guy who owed him and the four set sail to New Jersey where they would make their way to Starling City in Philadelphia. Shado was in fact a American citizen; as her mother was American and she had even been born in the state of Missouri, the two later moving to China where her mother tragically died six years after. The point that she used this go to American when she was studying to become a lawyer and with a little luck she was able to do that again to buy a house under her name, in Starling City whereby she lied saying she planned to rent the three spare rooms out to tenants and Slade, Yao Fei and Oliver could live there with none the wiser.

 

However after precisely one month of being in Starling City, Yao Fei (who had been disguised as The Hood to help Oliver stalk the location of one of the men on the list, old habits die hard it seems) once again brought up the warehouse Oliver's mother was suspected to be owning, the two wondered about it and Oliver at last said that he should indeed check what was inside, seeing has she had been acting very odd lately, as much as Oliver could tell from a window and standing across the street when she went somewhere. She had been pulling further away from Thea and Walter, whom Oliver had got used to seeing but Thea needed someone, so he needed to figure out what was going on and how to nudge his mother in the right direction when he got home.

 

Home.

 

Home was where he was planning to go in three days time. Oliver would return to Starling City, after being a castaway for five years and would take whatever happened, living life with them pretending to be the Oliver he once was, that was until he opened the door and there it was. Broken in half, but the words along the side were still in tacked, not that they needed to be for Oliver to know what the ship was called; it was the Queen's Gambit.

 

Oliver just turned and sprinted home, Yao Fei followed behind, waiting for the younger man to get tired and stop so that he could ask what he saw, seeing as the door had a camera which they had both know and took a risk on but if two men dressed as the so called "Hood" were to be caught on tape and one after another, there would be hell to pay. Oliver, having learnt from the best never stopped running, so Yao Fei called Slade to tell him what happened and that more then likely Oliver would be heading back to the house, before he, himself ran once more.

 

The next day Oliver did not know what to do with himself, he just walked around the house aimlessly, as if trying to power his brain to think of a answer for what he saw. Slade and Yao Fei confronted Oliver, there had been a camera, if someone else knew then sooner or later Moira would talk to them about it and sure enough two days later she did. Malcolm Merlyn, the CEO of Merlyn Global Group and Tommy's father.

 

"I hope it stays that way for your sake... the warehouse where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit, it must be attend to. Properly."

 

"I know we can not afford anyone finding out that Robert's yacht was sabotaged."

 

Slade lay down behind Oliver, reaching an arm over he pulled the other's arms to his chest and away from the keypad.

 

"It does not serve for anyone to find evidence of that."

 

"I'm sorry." Slade said, resting his chin on the short black hair, dearly missing the days back when it was longer and blonde "I know you miss them and I would do anything to make that pain go away." There was nothing he could do "I'm sorry."

 

The two lay there in silence for a while, when Oliver pulled an arm from Slade grip and lowered the laptop screen, putting it on stand by, he then took one of Slade's hand and moved down to his crotch. He did not want to think it anymore.

 

Slade smirked and squeezed, smirk growing when Oliver gasped. Rolling the his partner on to his back, Slade unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand inside rubbing the hardening flesh with the tips of his fingers.

 

Oliver groaned, arching his back and pushing his hips up to get more friction. When Slade grabbed a hold of him Oliver moaned loudly, managing at the last second to bury his face in Slade's neck, so that his moan was muffled.

 

Slade pumped Oliver slowly, and as the younger's legs fell opened he rewarded him with quicker and tighter jerks. Slade moved his hand away which did lead to Oliver making a displeases noise but when Slade tapped his finger tip on Oliver's rim, the younger man moaned sharply. "Would you like me to?" Slade whispered into Oliver's ear.

 

"Yes." Oliver moaned, nodding insistently.

 

Slade did nothing then he tapped his finger on the rim again, enjoying the sight of Oliver's body jolting "I'm waiting." he said.

 

"Please Slade, please." he begged.

 

"So polite." Slade said in that deep rough voice of his and kissed the shell of Oliver's ear, followed by his temple before un-zipping and reaching into his jacket pock for a packet of lube, he ribbed it open with teeth and licked his lips, the taste of strawberries dancing across his tongue.

 

Slade covered two finger generously in lube, he used the palm of his back to push Oliver hips in the air where the younger man held them up while Slade pulled the back of his jeans down, revealing his plum, creamy skin.

 

Oliver moaned gently as Slade traced his rim with the tip of his finger, the younger man spread his legs as far as they would go with his thighs trapped by his jeans, waiting to be entered by Slade long, thick fingers, his cheeks darkening as he looked into those dark eyes.

 

Slade stared back in to Oliver's eyes, the green orbs so bright, the blues waves so clear, the golden specs so rich, a stunning combination "Your so beautiful." Slade could not help saying.

 

Oliver felt his face burn. Slade had become a lot more affectionate now that they had more time on their hands and without the fear off being gunned down in their sleep. Slade loved touching and kissing his body, watching him tremble underneath him but most of all Slade would say things like this. He would call Oliver gorgeous and beautiful, wrap his strong arms around Oliver's waist, his broad chest warm against his back, the older man would even hold his hand when they when out in public which was not often considering they could not risk anyone finding out that Oliver was in Starling City, but he still did it. All of these things Oliver loved even if they made him feel like a women being showered with affection, it was kind of nice to be the one receiving affection and Slade seemed to love giving it, Oliver's embarrassment was just a little extra treat for the Aussie it appeared.

 

Slade grinned devilishly at the sharp gasp that Oliver tried and failed to stop when he was breached. The dark-eyed man watched as his partner moaned and arched his back when Slade pushed further in. Slade crooked his fingers, his grin becoming as smile as the whole midsection of Oliver's back left the mattress, his breath hitching as Slade tenderly pushed in a second finger.

 

Slade's thrusts were slow but his aim, like that of his katana was dead on, poking that sweet spot in the younger man that made his brain feel like it was made of cotton, not being able to proses anything but that wonderful feeling and the warm wet sensation of Slade lips on his neck. His lungs felt like lead, having to force every breath like if he forgot he would stop all together and lastly his cock, so bright and swollen, needing to just let go but he could not. This was too soft, too slow.

 

"Just fuck me damn it." Oliver groaned, hearing what he said but at the same time not knowing what it meant. All he did know was that he loved this feeling but he needed more.

 

"As you wish." Slade said. He moved back, pulling out his fingers in the process.

 

"Slade." Oliver whined, it sounded more like a plead really.

 

"Shh, shh." Slade hushed. He leant forward and kissed the younger man's forehead, before he grabbed hold of Oliver knees, placing them on his shoulders "Lock you ankles." he ordered.

 

Oliver complied "But why-" he was silenced by Slade's lips covering his, gasping in to his mouth as Slade slipped a finger inside, he could not help the shiver that ran up his spine.

 

First there was one, then two and then three. The Australian crooked his fingers, massaging the tight walls, he spaced out his thick fingers which stretched the rim further. He trust just where he needed to hit, at first his trusts were slow but then he sped up, building a hard and fast rhythm that drove the younger man crazy.

 

Oliver rocked his hips to meet Slade thrusts, knuckles clicking as be squeezed the bedding in his fists, his heels digging in to Slade's back and once Slade grabbed hold of his cock that was it. Oliver came with his mouth open wide, shaped like a smile, he gasped and let out 'Ah's, some sharp, other's silent.

 

Slade watched this partner come undone, he felt his tightness pulse around his fingers. He kissed Oliver's cheek as he continued to gasp. He moved his lips to Oliver's ear "So beautiful." he said, not moving to pull out, knowing that Oliver liked it when he stayed a little longer.

 

After Oliver regained his breath, he pulled Slade forward with his legs and kissed him. Pulling apart his said "I love you."

 

Slade smiled "I love you too." he said before their lips joined once again.

 

Finally and ever so gently pulling out, Slade lay on his side next to Oliver. He willed his hardness away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

 

Oliver lay there, not even bothering to pull up his jeans or clean up the mess on his stomach, he was just so relaxed.

 

Slade glanced over to the wooden clock that hung on the cream walls. It was a dark wood, carved in the shape of a heart, handing by a lighter brown thin but sturdy rope that connected the nail in the wall and the black mental hoop that stuck out of the top of the clock, together. It had been a silly gift that Slade at got Oliver, well more like just hung it up in his room one day and even though the conversation about it consisted of a smile from both of them, a chuckle and a shake of the head from Oliver, Slade knew that he liked it.

 

Slade lay with his head rested on Oliver's pillow, he kissed his partner's temple "We have two episodes of Supernatural about to start if you want to watch it with Shado." Slade said, his lips moving along Oliver's white skin.

 

"How close are we to the season finale." he asked turning to look into Slade's dark eyes.

 

"It's next week but we're only on season four and there are another four to go, plus there's a ninth season on the way." he replied, before leaning forward and pecking the younger man's lips.

 

Oliver smiled "How long do we have?" he asked.

 

"'Bout half an hour."

 

Oliver grinned "Good." he said and before Slade could say anything, Oliver moved down and pulled down Slade's zipper.

 

Slade smiled and rolled on to his back, eyelashes fluttering shut as Oliver took him into his mouth. "Very good." Slade agreed, reaching a hand down and running his fingers through the dyed hair.


End file.
